Wicasa Iyotanyapi
by Counterfeiting Shakespeare
Summary: A One Shot delving on the reason why Artemis chose to stay with a Scout even though it was Queen Selene's explicit order to go search for the Princess first... Will an Oath bind your devotion to an unworthy ruler? Or must she prove herself worthy first?


_**A/N**: Before you all glare at me for writing another One Shot when I should have been updating my stories, here me out first, please? This was written long before I actually decided to post my first story. I am just now feeling brave to post it._

_As for the updates, some are being beta read, while some are simply not written yet (hides behind sofa) since I am feeling lazy AND I do have work. Its construction month right now so I've been busy. I do have stories written but I sincerely doubt you would like another story done while I am high on caffeine (think Denying Cupid)_

xxxXxxx

**Wicasa Iyotanyapi**

(man of honor)

xxxXxxx

I am since the dawn of Time, Keeper of The Lady's trust.

For The Lady is my Queen, and I, a humble servant to Her Power.

Groove Born from the Great Tree, I hear and obey only the call of The Mother and The Crone.

My ears are deaf to the pleas of others.

Only She is worthy.

Only She deserves.

Until She was Born.

The Maiden.

I watch as She grew, from a babe to a woman. As all, I was enthralled by Her perfection.

The Maiden was without flaw.

The Maiden, Princess Serenity, was a creature formed by Aphrodite's Blood and the Charithes' Songs. Her beauty was from the Muses' Lore and Pan's Dreams.

Groove Born from the Great Tree, I hear and obey only the call of The Maiden, The Mother and The Crone.

I am Artemus, a Spirit Guardian in my ninetieth summer and eight generation removed from the Great Spirit.

I am Artemus, son of Wakan, one of the seven hundred Sworn and Oath Bound for the servitude of They who were God-Gifted.

I am Artemus, raised by the Silent Ones, kept away from the petty lives of the unworthy, so that my blood is without taint to serve The Lady.

No one else is worthy.

No one else deserves.

Only The Maiden is worthy.

Only The Mother is worthy.

Only The Crone is worthy.

The Spirits have said so. The Spirits' words are Law.

She proved me wrong.

She did not deserve.

She was not worthy.

The last Land of The Shining Ones was destroyed. She killed Herself to be with Her Terran lover.

The Maiden died, and the Land suffered the loss. Her Spirit left The Lady and The Lady wept.

That was the day when the Power shifted. From Immortal hands, it was passed to mortal souls.

That was a tragic day.

Then Nothing came.

In the Void I slept.

The Lady made me sleep.

_My son, the enemy takes away My Child.__Seek Her Soul and judge it._

_For the Judges of the Weeping Land shall not tolerate any inadequacy of Spirit._

_I will not lose Her to Hades._

_The Maiden shall be purge.__My Daughter shall be purge._

_Let Her finish Her Journey. Let Truth absorb Her._

_She shall walk to the Plain._

_She shall walk the Golden Path._

_Hear Me._

_Obey Me._

These were The Lady's words.

These words echoed the oblivion that was Nothing.

I hear, Lady.

I obey, Lady.

This does not make Her worthy.

The Light came and woke me.

The Time has come.

I heard and now must obey.

I found her.

She was flawed, and she was not of Power. Her soul belongs to the unworthy.

So much has changed. She has changed.

She was not who she was.

She was The Maiden no more.

She is unworthy.

She is undeserving.

And I am Wicasa Iyotanyapi.

I am a man of honor.

I will not taint my Spirit with her filth.

She is not who deserves redemption.

I left her alone, with her tainted mortal soul.

I searched instead for one who deserved another chance.

One of they who were Sworn to be Her warriors.

For they kept their Honor till the very end.

I was not alone in my Quest. I knew this.

Let Alune, be her Guardian Spirit.

For I could not forgive her betrayal.

Nor will I ever forget.

In time, I met her again.

She is still unworthy to my eyes.

Then the Trials came. Her Time of Purging came.

I thought that there would be only one Test.

But the Test was many and great.

That was when I saw, what I should have seen from the start.

She was not The Maiden.

She is The Maiden.

She was not Princess Serenity.

She is Tsukino Usagi.

And Usagi was worthy.

Usagi deserves.

With honor I go to her, to the woman who was tested and was not found wanting.

"What is it, Artemis?" she asked me.

Her body trembled from the battle with Chaos.

It was a test.

She passed it.

"Your Majesty," I said.

My body bowed down, and I lower my head to the ground.

With honor I bow.

She deserves.

She has honor.

xxxXxxx

_You liked? If so, do tell…And maybe I'll post Luna's version. But done in an entirely different way j_

"_Wicasa Iyotanyapi" is a Dakotah Tribe language. It goes to say that Sailor Moon is not mine, and neither do the Riders of the Great Plain._

_Hugs!_


End file.
